Anatomy
by Rosary Inside Her Lingerie
Summary: Uh…New girl stirs up trouble with the school. Not sure if it’s good or bad.


_Anatomy_

Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi, don't sue…Even though…I'd kill to have Alex stuffed in my closet…Sighs and floats away…

Summary: Uh…New girl stirs up trouble with the school. Not sure if it's good or bad.

----------

"Hey…Aren't we supposed to be studying?" A lavender haired girl asked, her voice shaking and her eyes fluttering closed.

"Hm, I suppose." The raven haired girl shrugged, continuing to place butterfly kisses down the older girl's chest. "Then again, I guess you could say that's what we're doing, right?"

"What do you mean…?" The lavender haired girl gasped out, grasping at the head full of black hair.

"You take Anatomy right?" The raven haired girl grinned widely.

"I…Yes." The lavender haired girl laughed but her chuckle quickly morphed into a low growl. "But that's not the point here, Lexi."

"Oh? It's not?" Alex laughed, propping her weight up on her elbows and smiling at the lavender haired girl. "Then what is the point, baby?"

"Uh…How about how we should be studying for our finals? I am so not letting you fail your senior year." The lavender haired girl laughed, buttoning up her shirt again. She turned back to her AP Geography book, laughing when Alex groaned.

"Arghh…C'mon, you can't be serious! You know you don't need to study." Alex tried to reason with her girlfriend. "Please…We barely get to see each other during school and now that we finally can spend some time together, you want to study!"

"Alex." The older girl said sternly, turning back to her girlfriend, "I need to study for this course, if I don't get at least a four on the AP test, I can't get the points I need for scholarships. You know I don't have the money to pay for college." She looked over at Alex sympathetically.

"I know that! C'mon, I'm in the same boat." Alex muttered, kicking at her backpack on the floor. She glanced over at the far wall of her room, staring blankly at the posters.

"I know that's why I'm telling you I gotta study." The lavender haired girl smiled sadly, "I don't want to study, you know I'd rather spend time with you over this book." She held out the book, looking at it with the most distain possible.

"I know…" Alex grumbled, looking sideways at the lavender haired girl as she opened the book and began to read.

The older girl was lying on her stomach, with her weight propped up on her elbows on Alex's bed, the Geography book open in front of her. Her legs were bent at the knee behind her, swinging in the air as she read, flipping each page slowly. Alex just watched her girlfriend as she read, she would get this really concentrated look on her face, her brow would furrow, her eyes would get all squinty and cute and she would bite her lip and Alex just loved watching her study. She never got tired of how smart it made her look and how cute she looked when she was concentrating.

The lavender haired girl suddenly looked up, one eyebrow raised, "Alex?"

Her soft voice brought Alex out of her trance, "Huh?"

"Come here." The lavender haired girl beckoned, arms held out wide for the now smiling raven haired girl.

Alex eagerly jumped into the girl's arms, laughing…

_THUD!_

"Ow! Shit!" Alex cursed, rubbing her head. "What the -?" She looked around her empty room; the girl from her dream was nowhere to be found.

_'Was it just a dream? It felt so real…'_ Alex thought to herself, _'I don't get it…'_

Grudgingly she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, preparing for school.

_At Degrassi…_

Alex groaned, Paige was ignoring her ever since the whole thing at the after party. It made Alex feel horrible even though she normally didn't care so it felt weird.

She sighed and made her way to the front steps, nearly walking into someone on her way.

"Oh shit, sorry." Alex mumbled her apology. She reached down to pick up the bag the girl had dropped when they collided, "Here." Alex looked up at the girl, jaw dropping. _'It's her!'_

"Oh thanks." The girl smiled, brushing the lavender hair from her face. "I hope I didn't break it…" She muttered, setting the bag down and unzipping it.

"Break what?" Alex asked, sitting on the steps.

"My guitar." The girl smiled, pulling it out and breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank gods, I don't know what I'd do if it broke."

"I'm really sorry. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." Alex apologized blushing. She helped the girl put the black guitar away, blushing even more when their hands brushed lightly.

"It's ok; I should've been looking to where I was going too." The lavender haired girl apologized, taking a seat beside Alex. She looked Alex up and down and stuck out her hand, "I'm Feren, sorry about bumping into you…" She looked at loss for words; she didn't know the girl's name.

"Alex." Alex supplied, "Sorry for bumping into you is my line." They both laughed.

"Alex, huh? You look like an Alex, or maybe some cute nickname that your boyfriend would give you." She looked saddened by the thought.

"Nope, no boyfriend for me." Alex said quickly, "I mean…Uh, how do I put this? I'm not really sure I'm into guys." She looked down at her hands, embarrassed that she just told a complete stranger her biggest secret.

"Not really sure?" The girl laughed, "Either you are or you're not. There's no not really sure." She looked over at Alex, "Why aren't you sure?"

"Well I kinda like a friend of mine but she…She doesn't like me." Alex muttered, her blushing growing. Why can't she shut up?

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I know how much that hurts." Alex's head shot up at this point, and the girl laughed, "I really do, been there done that."

"Really? Wait does that mean…?" Alex let it hang.

"That I'm gay?" The lavender haired girl finished, "Yeah, sure. If you want to put it that way."

_'Oh god! I'm in trouble now…'_ Alex thought, remembering her dream, _'Big trouble…Or is it really that bad…?'_

_----------_

Wow, my first FanFic! Go me! Ok, well I'd love it if you all would tell me what you think, it's gonna kinda be a Palex after things get more interesting between Alex and the new girl, can you say jealously, Paige? Lol.

R&R please and thank you!


End file.
